Badminton Love
by xZxMusicLovexZx
Summary: Sakura is in her first year of Konoha High. She joins Konoha's badminton team after graduating from Teiko middle one of the best athletic and academic schools in the country. And over their 3 years the had their best team and it just so happens that Sakura was from that team. Sakura also meets the school best badminton player/captin Uchiha Sasuke. Will love blossom from these two?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story hope you enjoy ^.^**_

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Saki!" yelled my friend Ino. Ino has long blond hair that she puts into a long pony tail and sapphire blue eyes. She was my best friend since kindergarten. She always helped me no matter what my problems were. "Saki are you going to try out for the badminton team here?" she asked.

"Of course I am. You?"

"Definitely!"

"Great then we can sigh up together later!" I said as I started walking. "We could explore the school first." I suddenly stopped as I noticed that Ino wasn't following me. I turned around to find her looking at me as if I had two heads. "What."

"Are you crazy are something?! Why look around now and sign up later when we can sign up now, look at the gym now, THAN look around the school LATER!" she yelled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the badminton gym. The gym only badminton players in this school get to use. The gym made only for badminton.

I haven't introduced myself yet have I. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 14 and I'm going to turn 15 soon. This will be the first year of my high school life. And I'm extremely excited to join the badminton team in this school. Konoha High a prestigious school for extremely intelligent people. I used to be on the badminton team in my old school. Teiko Middle. One of the best schools in the country.

When we finally made it to the gym, Ino suddenly let me go and I fell flat on my face.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. When I looked up I saw a beautiful brunette with her hair put into two buns that reminded me of a panda. She also had brown eyes that looked joyous. "Hi my name is Tenten. Are you signing up for the badminton team?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Previously**

_ When we finally made it to the gym, Ino suddenly let me go and I fell flat on my face. _

_ "Are you ok?" a voice asked. When I looked up I saw a beautiful brunette with her hair put into two buns that reminded me of a panda. She also had brown eyes that looked joyous. "Hi my name is Tenten. Are you signing up for the badminton team?"_

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah we are. My name is Sakura by the way and this is Ino. Nice to meet you," I said as I pointed to Ino.

"Well I could have introduced myself thank you," said Ino. "Anyways, nice to meet you too. By the way can you please show us where we can sign up Tenten-sempai?" Ino said.

"Sure but aren't you two eager?" Tenten said smiling. "Also don't be so formal or I'll kill you," she continued in a deadly voice that surprised the two of us.

"Hai."

As they walked toward the office they signed the club book for the new team members. "Here you go! And you could go look around before you come and play for a while. Oh by the way some of the lead members are going to come by later to practice. So I'll see you later. Bye."

"See you later."

When we finished we walked around the school and got our uniforms as well. We also got our schedules and everything. When we were done we headed for the gym again.

"I'm gonna change first!" I chimed before rushing to the only girls' bathroom to change into my Teiko jersey. It was a light blue and white yonex collared shirt with my name and TEIKO under it. This jersey and other Teiko uniform represent my time as a starting member in my school.

When I came out I tagged Ino to tell her it was her turn. As I waited for her to come out I stretched to get ready to play. By the time Ino got out she told me she stretched already and was ready.

We got our rackets and started to stroke. Ino's jersey was similar only it didn't have her name on it. Showing that she wasn't a lead but a reserved player. We were so engaged in our play that we didn't notice the people that entered. Ino and I were already playing our regularly singles match that we already know that I was going to win. But we still played. When Ino finally got a point from our long rally, we heard clapping from our side. We turned to look only to find Tenten standing there with four other people.

"See Sasuke they're the ones that already joined the club. Don't they look good? But I didn't know they were from Teiko," Tenten said to a boy that had jet black hair with a tint of blue and onyx eyes. In the end even handsome didn't describe him. He was beyond that. "Ne Sakura, Ino are you two lead players from Teiko?"

Before we got to answer a boy with messy blond hair and cerulean blue eyes spoke, "Of course they are didn't you see their jersey's it had the words Teiko on it!"

"Well sorry but I didn't notice! Besides I don't look at people's jersey I look at their skills dumbass!"

"What! Dumbass?!" he yelled. "Besides you did see their jersey or how else would you know they're from Teiko."

"Cause I saw those big letters and besides just because it says TEIKO on it doesn't mean she's a leading player."

"Et-o…" Ino began.

The two bickering people turned red in embarrassment as the slowly turned towards us.

"I didn't know you were a lead player in this school Ten-chan."

"Ehehe, I guess that makes us even. Let's reintroduce ourselves shall we not," she said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hehehe, I thought you'd never ask," smiled a very pleased Ino.

"I have no idea what you're so proud of, Pig," I mumbled under my breath. Luckily for me she didn't hear. But it turns out some one else heard me. And it turns out Sasuke heard me since he chuckled under his breath.

"Teiko middle's badminton team, reserved 3rd seat. Ino Yamanaka," she stated proudly.

"Eh really that means you played in games for Teiko right?" the blond boy asked amazed.

"Mhm," Ino chimed. That was it. I dead panned at the stupidity of both blondes. To be honest in Teiko that was a very low rank considering the entirely different levels of the weakest lead player and the strongest reserved player. "Hey! I know what you're thinking Saki! And we're NOT stupid! 3rd seat reserved is pretty good!"

"What not you too freshman! Ino's right we're not stupid! It's not like you can do any better, 3rd seat reserved is pretty hard to get into too if it's Teiko we're talking about Pinky!" He shouted.

And that ticked me even more. And don't get me wrong, he was right Teiko had high expectations and 3rd seat reserved _was_ hard to get into but that was still nothing if we're talking about Teiko. The reserved seat's level was those of lead players of normal schools. And our school wasn't normal.

"Hmph. Teiko middle's badminton team, starting player 2nd seat. Sakura Haruno. NOT PINKY!" I said angrily for my nickname. "I hate being called pinky," I growled glaring at the blond.

But instead of saying something like I expected, he looked at me shocked like the others. But I didn't blame them after all; they must have been thinking: _what's a starting player doing here and a 2__nd__ seat at that._

"…Se-second s-seat?" he asked shocked.

"That's right… 2nd seat." I said bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Previously**

"_What not you too freshman! Ino's right we're not stupid! It's not like you can do any better, 3__rd__ seat reserved is pretty hard to get into too if it's Teiko we're talking about Pinky!" He shouted. _

_ And that ticked me even more. And don't get me wrong, he was right Teiko had high expectations and 3__rd__ seat reserved was hard to get into but that was still nothing if we're talking about Teiko. The reserved seat's level was those of lead players of normal schools. And our school wasn't normal._

_ "Hmph. Teiko middle's badminton team, starting player 2__nd__ seat. Sakura Haruno. NOT PINKY!" I said angrily for my nickname. "I hate being called picking," I growled glaring at the blond._

_ But instead of saying something like I expected, he looked at me shocked like the others. But I didn't blame them after all; they must have been thinking what's a starting player doing here and a 2__nd__ seat at that._

_ "…Se-second s-seat?" he asked shocked._

_ "That's right… 2__nd__ seat." I said bluntly._

**Chapter 3**

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

Teiko starter? Why would any one of them want to come here? Especially a second seat. Sure Konoha high is good considering it started just 2 years ago, but we're not perfect yet and isn't exactly well known. We still have ways to go. So why? Why here of all places? Academics? Or did no school want her? But that's impossible. We're talking about 2nd seat of Teiko. That means best female player of Teiko.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

"W-what?" I heard the boy that looked like he was asleep before say. He had black hair put into a high pony-tail making it look like he had a pineapple head.

"Do you guys really have a problem with me being a Teiko starter?" I asked glaring at the floor. I should have known this would happen. I'm different. I'm strong for my age. Extremely strong. That's why some fear me. Admire me. But that's why I don't usually have real friends. They all want to be my friend for the fame. For the sake of it.

"T-that's amazing!" the loud blond said. "I'm just confused as to why."

"Confused? What is there to be confused about? I just didn't want to go to those schools that just want to win. I just want to learn the reason why I loved to play so much. I just wanted to remember… I just for once… didn't want to play to always win."

"You're weird. Why wouldn't you want to play to win?"

"You wouldn't want to play either if everyday you're forced to play just for victory. When you can't stop and just enjoy the game. That's what Teiko's about. Winning. Winning with no exceptions. Well that's what's expected of the starting players at least."

"… That's kinda sad. I guess. Well anyways… Welcome to Konoha High's Badminton Team. Me? Wanna know who I am? Well I'm gonna tell you any ways. My name is Naruto Uzamaki! One of the starting players in this school. Hehe!" he said enthusiastically.

While he introduced himself I heard the others mumble the words idiot under their breaths. This made me giggle knowing they already excepted me and didn't care if I was a star player in the Badminton Society. And it was refreshing to learn that for once I can show the real me and the others would actually see it other than the fact I'm pretty much like an athletic celebrity.

"Whatever, anyways time to reintroduce myself. ***cough cough*** Konoha High's Badminton Club. Starting players, Uzamaki Tenten. I'm also Naruto's adopted sister. Oh yeah I'm also a junior this year and as for Naruto he's gonna be a sophomore. Welcome to our school team. Hope you can make it to our top 8 theirs only 3 spots left. Well four since even I'm gonna be playing at tomorrow's selection matches. The way the selection matches work is that each new season we'll have a tournament to see who is the top 4 boys and top 4 girls that would represent the school that season, making the new staring team," she said smiling.

"Shikamaru Nara also a starting member… Also a junior… What else? Oh yeah don't bother me when I sleep. Anyways welcome to the team Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," said the pineapple headed boy. Despite his lazy nature he seemed to be nice.

"Neji Hyuuga. Junior. Co-captain of the badminton team. Nice to meet you," the boy that had long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail. His eyes where like a pale lavender and it looked as if it didn't have any pupils which made him look a little creepy but in a way he was still handsome.

Lastly, "Sasuke Uchiha. Sophomore. Captain. Welcome," he said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly the door squeaked open, and in popped in a tiny head. "Ehh… is this the badminton team?" she asked. When we nodded she continued "M-my name is H-hinata I-I would like to join please," she said. Hinata had long purplish hair and the same pupiless eyes that Neji has.

After Hinata signed up the eight of us played some match and told some stories. They especially wanted to hear about Teiko. It turned out that Sasuke-kun was very good. His smashes, clears, drops, nets… everything about his shots were just absolutely perfect. His form was just absolutely beautiful. He really was amazing.

The others were no slouch either. Tenten has like a thousand trick shots. I mean it nearly all her shots were tricks. It was also done perfectly and at the right time. Naruto… he was just a loudmouth knucklehead that didn't use his brain and didn't really have anything amazing except for his never dying energy. Now that was the most shocking out of everyone else's. But in a way it was kina disturbing. Neji turned out to be very perspective and had good reaction. He was also fast but not as fast as Sasuke. Then there was also Shikamaru. It turns out he has a very high IQ and he was a fast thinker. Desite all his lazyness he really was amazing making the best decisions a few steps before. In a way he really was good especially as a leader. When we were playing we learned that Hinata was Neji's younger cousin and it turned out their way of playing was surprisingly similar.

Soon it was time to go home. This was the first time I've had so much fun with a group of people that treated me equally. It also turned out that everyone was very kind even Neji and Sasuke despite their anti-socialness. They were actually very protective and understanding. Before we left we said good night and good luck for tomorrow' official first day of school and tomorrow's selection matches to make it to the team.

When I got home I took a relaxing bath and ate some of the food my parents made. It turned out they had a business trip all of the sudden and they couldn't say goodbye but the still wrote a note saying good luck. And I went to bed I couldn't help but to think of Sasuke-kun. Something about him attracts him to me and I actually wanted to know him more… I couldn't wait until I saw him tomorrow. I ended up drifting to sleep thinking of him. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

I laid on my bed thinking about the events that occurred today. Sakura Haruno huh? She really is amazing. And she's not even at her limit yet. But she's strange too. When all the girls fist see me they show even the slightest hint of attraction. But her… she didn't show any of that sort. It's either she doesn't have any interest in me or she's very good at hiding it. But I hope she has at least the slightest liking to me because something about her makes me interested. Something about her is just so enticing. Her light pink hair and vibrant green eyes are just so lovable. Cute isn't even a word to describe her, she's beyond beautiful, she's just so adorable. And she's incredibly strong too for a girl. She may even be stronger than some guys. She really is enticing, and interesting. With that in mind I fell asleep with my thoughts filled with the beautiful girl that I met today. Sakura Haruno.

**Xx No One's P.O.V xX**

What the two of them didn't know is that one day they would become much closer and may even become something more than friends.

* * *

**_This was a little long sorry if it's pretty boring right now but i hope I can make it more interesting soon ._**

**_But even so I hope you enjoy this_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**_I'm not sure if this is actually good so please help me out by reviewing and telling me if its good or not. Don't hesitate ~ _**

**Chapter 4**

*Beep!* *Be-*

I slammed the annoying alarm clock to snooze so I could get at least 10 more minutes of shut-eye. I was never the type to wake up early… I'm not the ideal morning person… to be honest I'm not a morning person at all. I can never wake up in the morning.

***Brr… Brrr…***

I heard my cell ring and I automatically knew who it was. It had to be Ino because she's the only person I know that dared to bother me in the morning despite knowing me temper.

"What?!" I grumbled angrily through the phone.

"Oh don't be like that Saki. Today's the official first day of school. Go get dressed I'll come pick you up when I'm ready."

"I don't even understand why I even bother to have an alarm clock that I would usually break and especially when I have you to wake me up anyways."

"Oh be a good girl already and get ready I'm already almost done and can come pick you up soon," she chimed as if taunting me.

"Can't I at least sleep for 10 more minutes?"

"Hell no and hurry up I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever I get it see you in a few," I grumbled as I quickly got myself ready for the day.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed into my black button up shirt and white skirt (like in vampire knight). I put on my red ribbon and my black knee-length socks as I ran around my room to try to find my new school case and my badminton bag to make sure that every thing was in it. When I had everything I needed I quickly brushed my long pink hair to make sure I had no tangles in it. As I finished I went downstairs to get at least a piece of bread. Since knowing Ino she wouldn't let me eat anything by the time she gets here which should be pretty fast.

***Beep Beep***

Ah there she is…

I quickly got on my brown knee-length boots and quickly ran out the door after grabbing all my things.

Phone... CHECK

School Case... CHECK

Badminton Bag? CHECK

I got into Ino's car and fumbled all my things to the back seat.

"That was fast… Never thought I'd see that day come. But too bad it's not perfect…" she said sweat dropping at the way I was dress. "You do know that you're not dressed properly… right?"

"What do you so ever mean," I asked confused and I wasn't kidding I really had no idea what she meant.

"… Never mind." And with that she continued down the road. But what did she mean? So what if I don't have my blazer, it's not as if she has one. She's wearing the white vest. And besides it's not like there was a rule about how we wore our uniform.

Soon we were at school and when we got out I was finally 'dressed properly' according to Ino. And by that she actually meant that I was neat which is not something that comes naturally to me in the mornings. By the time we walked into campus we spotted Hinata and we waved to her to get her attention, and when she saw us she ran towards us in joy.

"'Morning," I said excited.

"Mo~rning," she said with a clear smile on her face

Suddenly we heard a loud shriek that made the three of us whipped our heads towards the direction of the sound which turned out to be the front gates. There, there was what seemed like a flock of girls huddling around something. I couldn't exactly here what they were saying but it seemed like they were all yelling something like 'SARUKAJI-SAMA!' which made no sense to me.

That was when Tenten walked over to us saying good morning.

"Ne Ten-chan, what is that?" Hina asked.

"…That?" she asked pointing towards the direction of the flock of girls. When we nodded she preceded in her explanation, "_That_ is mostly some of Sasuke's fan girls and all of Naruto's, Neji's and Shikamaru's combined."

"Wow…" there was a silent pause and the four of us just stood there and watched them get molest by what seemed like 100 girls, we stood there watching with no intention of helping them whatsoever.

"W-wah is-isn't that Sakura Haruno from Teiko?!" I heard a boy yell in a distance.

"Huh? Oooh you're right. And she's so much prettier than in pictures. Wanna ask her out?" another said.

Before I could even try to run away I was bombarded with numerous amount of boys. All asking me for autographs and other questions that involved alone time with them. Bleh… I couldn't help but shiver at the thought. How disgusting of them to think like that. Soon the other three was separated from me and I had no choice but to be trapped in the horde of people.

I snapped, while still being in my deadly mood, "Grrr… GET LOST!" I growled.

The boys halted quickly before all running off back to the spots they were at before they all ran towards me. When I was about to stomp off I heard Naruto yell at the distance, "Sakura-chan! Help!" I turned around really pissed and it felt as if I had fire surrounding me. When I reached where the guys were I grabbed the boys by their collars and dragged them away.

When I let them go we were at the gym where Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were waiting. They seemed to be very amused by the events that happened just moments before. But the guys not so much, instead they looked pretty weary of me.

"Well someone's not in a good mood," Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up before she goes on another rampage," Ino said while looking at her magazine. "She's not exactly a morning person and even if she gets used to being awake she's still grumpy when you bother her."

"T-that's good to know… Anyways we should put our things away and get ready today we badminton members don't have to go to classes because of the selection tournaments. The others might come in soon so we better get changed first," Shikamaru suggested.

Tenten was wearing her full uniforms which contained the button up and a white blazer and she also wore black knee-length shorts and those indoor school slipper things. As for Hinata, she wore the same thing as Ino. The boys however wore pretty much the same thing only instead of skirts they wore white pants and they had a tie instead of a ribbon.

"Alright lets hurry up I don't want to be bombarded again," I sighed not wanting to deal with those guys again.

"Hn. I'm surprised that you can't control your anger Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up!" I said pouting as I turned around and headed to the locker room that was unlocked unlike last time.

Soon in a few minutes the game was going to begin and I actually want to enjoy it whether I make it as a starting player or not. I smiled… I was getting excited for a tournament after so long… even if it's a small tournament.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

The scene Sakura made a few moments ago really was surprising. But it seriously made her more interesting than before. And that was saying something. I watched her walk towards the locker room and when Naruto told me to go I turned around and walked toward the boy's locker room.

Hmph. Soon… very soon is the tournament. I wonder what types of players we'll receive this year. And we'll finally be able to see Sakura play an official singles match up close, and even if she's not serious she'll have to be when playing with Tenten, or else she'd be tricked.

This will be _very _interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews. And since someone requested some more information on badminton I'm going to give a brief summary as to what it is :) **_

_** Badminton is a racket sport that is played around the world. The ball is actually a shuttle that is made from bird feathers. The picture of the shuttle and racket is in my profile.**_

_**Clearing is when you hit to the back. Drop is when you are at the front and you hit to the front. Netting is the same but when you're hitting in the front. Lift is when you hit from the front to the back. And finally smashing is when you hit a shot that goes downward and that is one of the offensive attacks. There is also tapping where you do the same but in the front.**_

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_** Well now I'm done lets continue ^. ^ Hopefully this gives you the general idea of what it is and this helps you :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Soon people started to come in to the locker rooms in order to change and get ready for the competition. By that time, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and I have already finished and we went outside to wait for everyone else and to also spare our self from all the noise that we knew was bound to occur.

"Yo. You guys were quick I thought girls took a long time," said Naruto as the boys came towards us.

"Now don't be mean Naruto, do I take a long time to get ready at all?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied bluntly at the question. The answer made Tenten become alert with anger at the unexpected answer that was given from her _little_ brother.

"Does it really matter Naruto? We just didn't want to deal with any of the girls and their loudness," I interfered annoyed at their bickering despite the fact that they were pretty calm to begin with. After all I was still tired and I really didn't want to deal with anything. Inwardly I prayed to myself, let me be awake enough soon to actually play.

"Sakura, are you going to go full out later?" Neji and Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna enjoy the game and go full out only when I need to like when I play with Ten-chan," I replied while swinging my legs as if I was a little girl on the swings.

"Hmm. Oh well at least we'll be able to see you at full strength at least once," Shikamaru mused.

"Y~ep!"

I looked at the ever so silent Sasuke at the corner of my eyes. There he was again in his poker face listening in to what we were saying. Sometimes I really wondered what he was thinking. After our little chat, everyone seemed to become silent. But luckily it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences that made everything awkward. It was kind of peaceful. Something relaxing before a very long and tiring day. I used this time and took out a pillow from nowhere and put it on the bench I was sitting and laid down.

"Wake me up when we start," I said as I went into my peaceful sleep. But usually by 9 I'm wide-awake and that's when the games start so I probably didn't need any more waking up.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

I listened with little interest to what they were saying. But after a little while there was a relaxing silence that allowed me to save myself from all the frustration of my loud fan girls that built up in the morning. Then suddenly Sakura took out a pillow and told us to wake her up when the matches start. And from the looks of it she was afraid that she wouldn't be in the mood to enjoy the games like she planed if she didn't sleep the rest of her fill. But really… where the hell did she get that pillow of hers.

Sakura's sleeping face was very cute. She looked as if she was a little angel that had no fears and was very relaxed. Just glancing at her sleeping face, I was already calmer than before.

The rest of us just sat there waiting for the time to come.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX **

"Mnn…" I felt something nudge me as I slowly but surely open my eyes to see Sasuke waking me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I heard myself ask.

"Almost 9," he replied. "You should go watch your face and get ready. Hopefully you'll be awake now."

"Yeah, thanks," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oi! Sasuke you gotta make the announcement," Naruto shouted.

"Aa, I know you dope," he replied. Then he turned to me "get ready your game is one of the first."

"I know don't worry, you said it's 9 that means I'm awake," I smiled triumphantly at him.

Surprisingly he chuckled at me antics and than he walked away to the front and got everyone's attention. He basically introduced himself to everyone as well as the other four and explained how everything was going to work in the tournament.

"Welcome everyone and thank you all freshman's that chose this as your club. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm the captain of this club. The co-captain is Neji Hyuuga one of the lead players along with Naruto Uzamaki, Tenten Uzamaki, and Shikamaru Nara. Today is the selection matches, which is a mini tournament our club has every new season to see who will be the eight players that will represent the school that season. And every time it may be the same eight and sometimes it won't so if you work hard even if you're not a lead player the first time you can be the second time. There are some of you that will not participate in the matches because either you said you don't know how to play in the sign up sheets or you are on probation because of something you did last year. And finally, before we begin the matches the girls will play in these 6 courts while the guys will play in the next 8 courts next door. If you want you are allowed to go watch the others play when you don't have any matches. The top two of the 4 groups will be the top 8," Sasuke explained. To me the introduction sounded more like a long speech. But either way I still listened just in case there was something important.

With all that said the games began and since I was one of the first I was glad. There was some freshman teachers that were free to chaperone but it turns out our 'coach' was not here.

"Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzamaki (I don't really think she has a last name but she's from the Uzamaki clan so…) please come to the front desk," I heard someone announce.

When I got to the front I saw a red headed girl with glasses who I presumed was Karin. And I was correct when she told the person at the front desk that seemed to be a junior, said her name. I followed suit after her and said Sakura Haruno.

We were in block A so three from our group would play while three other from block B played. When Karin and I got on the court, something I didn't expect happened… she _snarled_ at me. My eyes widened in surprise and confusion about what that girl _did,_ seriously though_…_she_ snarled, __**like what the hell**__. _She acted like a_ dog!_ And what in the world did I even do to make her act like that?!

"You have 5 minutes of warm up," the ref said as she handed Karin the shuttle. "And we will be using the coin toss so Karin-san please choose heads or tails."

"Heads," she said in a strange bossy way.

When she tossed the coin it landed on tails so I chose serving while she chose the side. The ref gave us 5 minutes to warm up and when we finished we finally started.

"I'll destroy you," she whispered as you turned around to his side. It turned out that most of the people were watching. And when the girl said what she did I was **SHOCKED**! She…she said she'd _**destroy**_ me. I'm not trying to fawn over myself b-but does she really not see the back of my shirt that has big words that say TEIKO on it? Seriously is she crazy or something?! Or is that just her attitude? Whatever I'm gonna show that wretch, who has no manners and not even a mind to greet someone properly, that I'm not that easy to beat.

As I served my shot, it went high in the air and she cleared towards the back. And to my disappointment it wasn't the best I've seen in the times I've competed. I dropped the shuttle as it just barely past the net. And it wasn't a fluke.

"Hmph, you got lucky," she exclaimed.

To be honest, I really didn't know how to reply… I was literally dumbfounded and lost for words and what to do. Even I was one of the first to play this is… boring. Completely not what I wanted. Why did I have to get stuck with an annoying, over confident bitch that thinks that she's the best. Grr… after a while I just decided to destroy her and get this over with, so guess what… the score was 21-2, 21-1. But when we shook hands I learned another thing about this irritating girl… she has no sportsmanship, because even though she said good job she said it angrily and she also squeezed my hand in a very painful way that made me cringe. What was her problem?!

I watched as she walked away and I sighed tiredly at the antics that she performed in the past minutes. I decided to think about what her problem next time so I can enjoy the rest of the day the way I wanted to.

"What happened?" Ino asked as I walked over to them.

"Nothing. Just that girl has some serious problems that I have no idea to what it is," I said dumbfounded.

"That was Karin Uzamaki, my retarded cousin that has some serious obsessions regarding my buddy here, right Sasuke," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up dope. We both know very well she has some issues," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"But it truly is funny when she chases you around," Neji joined in.

"Shut up already!" He yelled. That made us giggle but somewhere inside me I knew I was confused.

What did Sasuke…what did Sasuke think of her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_**Previously**_

What did Sasuke…what did Sasuke think of her?

**Chapter 6**

"Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu Hozuki please come to the front desk please," the people at the front desk.

"Hmm… you're up already, Uchiha?" Neji asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. Didn't you look at the matches Hyuuga," Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Shut up and even if I did I didn't bother to look at your matches _taicho~sama_."

"Hn."

With that Sasuke walked up towards the front with the rest of us following behind. As we walked to the front I saw Karin do the same. Probably he was going to watch the match of the captain as well and cheer for him like the fan girls would since according to the others she is one. At the front there was this guy that had what looked like he had whit hair with tints of blue at its ends which looked pretty weird to me.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, I'm a junior and it's my first year despite that I hope you go easy on me… taicho," the guy said with fake mock. This made Sasuke glare.

"I don't go easy on anyone," Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Hmm well that's too bad. I was hopping we could play a little, but oh well there's nothing I can do, can I?"

"Woo I remember you," Ino said in sudden realization. "You're that jerk from that time! Saki remember?" she said in disgust.

"Oh, so you're that cute blonde from Teiko. Nice to see you too," he smirked.

"Well it's a shame I cant say the same," Ino glared menacingly at the guy. While they were talking I was trying to recall as to who he was, and why Ino felt such hatred toward the man.

"That's not nice now is it Blondie," he said with a hurt face.

Ino growled at him and that's when I remembered. He was that perverted guy in the district tournament that hit on us without shame in front of our teammates too.

"I remember now," I said in a sweet voice. "You're that perverted idiot that didn't know what he was dealing with."

"Well it's nice at least you're nice, Cherry," he smiled my way. That's when my fake smile turned into a glare.

"Nice my ass!" Ino snorted loudly at that. "She's even meaner than me."

"Shut up pig. And besides let this idiot think what he wants."

"Who are you calling an idiot," he said it his fake pained voice.

"You, the guy that decided to hit on the girls on Teiko's team," I said a matter of factly.

"Well so what, it's not like you were important anyways, so I don't get why they cared so much," he pouted in disturbing way.

"That's where you're wrong dumbass," Ino stated. "You were hitting on one of Teiko's reserved players and their 2nd seat starting player. Why do you think the lower levels beat you up so bad?"

"Eehhhh! You two are lead and reserved?!" He asked in surprise.

"And…" we said in a monotone voice at the same time.

"Let's go Suigetsu it's our turn," Sasuke interfered. I wonder why but he seemed angry. But maybe he was just annoyed.

Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX

What the hell! This imbecile hit on Sakura?! Who the fuck does he think he is? Grrr… Dammit! Not only did he probably disgrace our school but he- GAHHH! What in the world is wrong with me? Why am I even angry if he hit on Sakura it's not as if I care for her. I mean I do care for her since she's my friend but I care for Ino too but I'm not the slightest bit angry if he hit on her… Only Sakura.

Gahh, whatever I'm gonna make this guy pay!

By the time we got to the court we did the traditional coin toss and it turned out that Suigetsu guessed wrong so I chose to serve while he chose which side he wanted to be on. After 5 minutes of warming up I was ready to destroy this stupid, annoying, idiot once and for all.

Every chance I got I smashed or made him run like a wild chicken. And by the time I won the first round there were many people watching… well many girls were watching. Including the other idiot that always follows me around, Karin. Despite my anger I tried to have fun by watching him fail every time. I know I sound like a sadist. But that's only when I truly hate someone's guts and don't care if they have to burn in hell. And for some reason this guy that wasn't on it before just made it to the top of that never-ending list. Even before that red-headed bitch.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… I really didn't think you would really want to destroy me like this. Didn't I say I was new to this?" Suigetsu asked through pants. It was obvious that he was already tired.

"I said I always go serious didn't I?" I questioned him back with a smirk on my face.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he asked a little pissed.

"I am?" I asked, my smirk becoming wider.

"Whatever you meanie, lets just get this over with you bastard."

"Fine,"

We finished the rest of the game, with him being utterly destroyed. When we finished I walked up to the others, that were sitting on the benches not to far away, they seem to look at me with amusement including Sakura who looked as if she was going to laugh her ass off.

"You really are hyped up today aren't you Sasuke," Tenten asked.

"No, but I just had the urge to finish him quick," I replied as I sat next to her and in front of Sakura and Ino.

That's when I heard Hinata speak, "And why did you have this urge?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"I don't know so quit asking me questions," I snapped. I looked at Sakura who finally couldn't hold in that laughter of hers. I glared. Why was she laughing anyways it's not as if there was anything funny that has happened so far. "What?" I asked a little aggravated at the fact that the girl was laughing at me. What in the world was so funny?

Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX

Pft. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so amusing… he was having fun…

"I'm sorry, I really am I didn't mean to laugh but it was so funny," I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"That's why I'm asking you what's so funny," he said partly glaring at me.

"Y-your face-" before I was able to continue he interrupted me.

"Wow… I never knew you were the type to laugh at other people's look. Nice to know you're actually very mean," he said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" I said as I waved my hands back and forth. "It's just you're expression was so different from most of the times so it's just so funny. But it's not like you looked weird or anything. Really."

"That makes things WAY better," he said as he turned around in his seat to face me fully.

"Well I was just trying to tell the truth Sasuke- kun," I said smiling towards him.

"Didn't anyone tell you before that sometimes you really should keep some things to yourself?" he asked with a slight smirk across his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," I asked giving him a glare myself.

"And if I say I am?"

"I'd say you're a sadist," I smirked as his turned into a frown.

"Yep you really ARE mean Sa-ku-ra."

"At least I don't smile… or smirk at other's demise." I retorted with a glare.

I don't know how but it turned into a glaring contest along with us teasing each other. We probably didn't even notice our friends shaking their heads at our childish antics. But despite the rude things we said to each other we were actually enjoying the events that were happening. It was peaceful we got to enjoy our company.

"Hey, you two get a room!" Naruto suddenly shouted while laughing. That clearly made the others laugh as well. But the thing that made ME do was turn red in embarrassment.

"S-shut up Naruto!" I stuttered.

"Hmph you know you enjoyed that Forehead," Ino said with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you Pig?" I questioned with anger.

"N~othing," she sang.

"You two sure are irritating," Sasuke glared.

"So what!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You two were enjoying yourself in your own little worlds you even forgot about us," Naruto stated.

"Mhmm, we were just stating the facts," Ino joined. This made both Sasuke and I groan. These two annoying idiots were seriously really irritating.

"Quit teasing these two," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"T-that's right, y-you shouldn't k-keep on making f-fun of them," Hinata joined.

"Why not?" they both said at the same time.

"Because you guys are too loud and even if it's the truth lets leave them be and don't interrupt their little romantic scene," Neji said with a smirk.

Despite Neji being mature and all he sure does love to annoy or should I say go against Sasuke even if it meant joining the two blondes.

"Hey Neji," Ten-chan yelled. "Who's side are you even on?"

"My side," I heard Neji say, his words dripping with amusement at the sight of Tenten's annoyance.

Really are all arrogant people like Neji and Sasuke sadists? Or are they really that bored that they have the urge to watch something get angry?... So basically a sadist. I really don't have any other word to describe them.

"Whatever we should find a court to warm up I think second rounds are going to start soon," Ten-chan said with anger lacing her words. It was true we've been sitting here a while it was already 12 and the second matches are about to begin. And I guess when I was arguing with Sasuke that everyone had already finished his or her first rounds.

But I wasn't surprised, all of us were talking in our little groups and we really bother each other until Naruto said what he did. However, I really did enjoy the moment with Sasuke. It was very fun and relaxing in a way, I hope we can enjoy ourselves more some other time. I think… just maybe… I'm falling for him. And I hope he feels the same way.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading ^.^ also don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Previously**

… _I really did enjoy the moment with Sasuke. It was very fun and relaxing in a way, I hope we can enjoy ourselves more some other time. I think… just maybe… I'm falling for him. And I hope he feels the same way._

**Chapter 7**

It was already 2 and some people already went to get lunch. But here we were sitting on the benches with nothing to do but sit back and whine. It turns out that staring members where going to have to stay and watch in order to monitor everyone as the representatives of the club. So Hinata, Ino and I decided to eat lunch with them after Naruto and Ten-chan's complaining.

"Wahhh I'm so hungry! Why cant they hurry up!" I heard Naruto whine. It's been only around 10 minutes and he's been at it for around 8 of those those long minutes.

"Can you shut up already? It's only been 8 minutes and there getting food for all 8 of us dope," Sasuke said as calmly as he possibly could. You could easily tell he was aggravated with his left eye twitching constantly.

"Both of you just be quiet until they come back!" I commanded. Maybe I should have went with the two but too bad I had a game when they left so I didn't know. I hope Ino bought something I would like…

This was boring… Not many people were here anyways. There were only a few people that had matches and only a few refs left. So what was the point of us staying here anyways. Besides it's so irritating to hear Sasuke and Naruto bicker. In fact it was so boring that Shikamaru decided to take out his shogi set and Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and I decided to play until the girls came back.

"Ne Ten-chan what did you order?" I asked out of the blue. To be honest I was hungry too and worst of all I have no idea if Ino would be kind enough to get me something that would actually get something I would like, or at least something that would at least taste good. After all we have no idea what the Pig will do since she's in charged.

"I think Ino's going to get me some yaki soba," She said as she thought about it.

"Hmm. What do you think they're doing right now? It's been a while, didn't they say that they would get something from close by?"

"Yeah but the guy that works at the restaurant that they're going is a total flirt. They might be having some trouble ordering in fact," Tenten chuckled at the thought.

This just made me groan. I'm pretty much starving since the only thing I ate that morning was a slice a bread.

"Sakura, you want to swing for a bit while we wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," I replied smiling. Playing for a while might help me get my mind off of food anyways.

We played a while before the others decided to join and we played a little three on three against each other, it was a reckless game where we took turns running into the court and hitting in the order of Neji, me, and Tenten for our team. And on the other, it was Naruto, Sasuke, than lastly Shikamaru. Despite all of us being careless, we were having fun being able to mess around after the exhausting and boring time we spent to watch the others from where we sat.

We were having so much fun we didn't notice Ino and Hinata came back with the packs of food in their hands, until Ino yelled, "Lunch time!"

We stopped dead in our tracks as we looked their way and ran toward them like a child going to get free candy from somebody. But at least four out of the six of us were actually able to do it in a 'professional' way unlike Naruto and me. But it was something that I didn't really care about right now because my stomach was about to die if it didn't get anything to eat soon. And besides I'm usually childish along with Naruto that just doesn't have a sense of maturity in him at all.

"What did you get me," I asked eagerly once I got to my destination, the bags of food.

"Curry, your favorite," Ino smiled as my eyes shined with glee.

"Yay! I was so scared you were going to buy me something I didn't like," I smiled as Ino and Hinata passed out their lunch. Like said, Ten-chan got yaki soba and I got my beloved curry.

I also looked at the others got. Naruto obviously got his precious ramen, as for Shikamaru he got a bento box that at salmon teriyaki, Shikamaru got the same thing except it was chicken teriyaki instead. And finally Sasuke… he also got curry! What a coincidence. I never thought he would possibly like curry, but it turns out he did.

"I never knew you liked curry," I said as I started munching on mine.

"Teme LOVES his curry and tomatoes!" Naruto decided to say as he slurped on his noodles greedily.

"I could have answered that myself you idiot," Sasuke glared as he started to eat his food as well.

"Hmm, you two are best friends yet you don't get along… so weird," I said.

"Sakura you shouldn't talk you're the same as them," Tenten lectured.

"What?! Really? When?" I asked completely surprised. I had no idea when I ever did things like Naruto and Sasuke.

"When you're with Ino you two do the exact same thing most of the time."

"Well I never noticed," I mused.

* * *

Soon we were done and we up to our 2nd to last rounds. My round was pretty easy despite me being very full. By the time the eight of us finished our 2nd to last game, it was already 4 'o'clock and in just around an hour more would the last matches be played which included Me versus Ten-chan, Hinata versus Ino, Shikamaru versus Sasuke, and Naruto versus Neji. There were others but these were the games of the top 8, since it was already the final rounds and non of us lost a single game yet. After the final rounds though we still have the ranking games for the 8 of us where all of us have to play against each other to see who's the strongest and who's the weakest of us 8.

But all that is tomorrow, so we could leave once the games are over around 6 I think. Right now I'm going to concentrate at the game that will be right in front of me. I'd really have to go serious since it's against Tenten, I'm sure she's going to use as many tricks of hers that she could think of in order to defeat me. And with her great skills using trick shots, she might be a challenge, and I would have to be very careful.

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten Uzamaki please come to the front desk please," the people in the front announced. They also said Ino and Hinata's name so I suppose they're going to start their final match soon too. I wonder who would win since they're both good and around the same level.

When we got to the front I was still deep in thought and I continued to be until Sasuke tapped my shoulder.

"Hey good luck and congrats, you got on the team pretty easily," he said nonchalantly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You thought I wouldn't make it?" I asked with anger starting to boil within me, and despite knowing that he was only teasing me and trying to make fun of me I couldn't help but fall for the joke.

"Hn," he smirked as he chuckled a bit. And I really couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up the back of my neck. I was both embarrassed and happy in a weird way. I know I'm weird but there's nothing I could do about it literally. Before I walked away I heard him whisper a good luck and that made me smile more. Knowing that he was cheering, made the slight smile on my face grow.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

I didn't know why I said the things that I did. But I just couldn't help it, I just felt like saying it and it felt good too. I don't know what it is but this strange feeling is just… how do you say it… different I guess is how I should put it. I've never really felt this feeling before. Gahh… I even don't know what in the world I was feeling. Was this a good or bad thing, and why do I only feel this way when it's Sakura? I don't know why but it's as if I have an enormous attraction to her. Whatever she did or said seemed to attract me in a way and I have no idea why. I wonder if she feels the same way or knows what this is. I walked over to the court where Sakura and Tenten was going to play, Neji was there too he seemed more interested in this match then his cousin's but it's expected it's one of Teiko's best players playing right in front of them. Shikamaru said he'd come and watch after they got ready and as for Naruto, he decided to watch the other two's match. It turns out that, that idiot has some feelings for the shy girl. Once Neji finds out… he's totally dead, but oh well, it's not as if I care. While we waited for the games to start, I went back to my thoughts and tried to decipher these strange feelings. I wonder, really if … if I like her than most other girls including other people. Like I would one day become closer to her than other people. Is this what it means to fall in love? Am I even falling in live for this girl? If I am… I don't think it's a bad thing…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews you've given me so far and I hope you continue to give me feedback ^.^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ladies and gentleman, the last rounds are about to begin for the girls, and the games of the top 8 will begin on court 1 and court 2, you are welcomed to sit and watch on courts 3 and 4 but please do not bother those playing on the last 2," the announcer said.

The final round was about to begin and the warm ups of both Ten-chan and mine, and Ino and Hinata has already finished, which meant the real game starts soon.

"Court 1 start, Tenten Uzumaki serves to Sakura Haruno," our ref said.

We began as Ten-chan served high in the air. I moved back as I dropped the shot at the opposite direction (cross drop). In return Ten-chan looked as though she was going to net the shot, but instead she lifted, so as I ran to the front I halted for a bit before changing directions and moved backward to clear the shot all to the back in order to limit her tricks. When I did this I saw her smirk… this made my eyes widen and it turned out that by doing so, I fell in her trap. I was about to run towards the front when she cross-smashed towards my backhand. I was shocked… watching from the side was so much different than going against her first hand. She was good. Her tricks were so perfect it was beyond amazing… But I have tricks of my own… I have my own secrets and strengths that has made me the way I am, and I knew I would have to use at least a few of them in order to win.

Tenten served again and this time I was serous. I sliced an overhead shot and made it into a cross-drop that was hard to get no matter who you are… that was ONE of the many strengths that I have. I have some shots that are so sharp and dead on the lines that it can sometimes confuse the other player. With that I was able to win the second point of the game. I served the shot and when I thought she was going to clear straight towards me forehand, but she hit the other way towards my backhand. I had ran the already started to move the other direction already so when she hit it was already too late for me to get it. But we're talking about me. I turned around with my right leg stepping backwards in order to face the back of the shuttle and I tried to reach for it to hit. When I got it I smirked and hit it as hard as I can to the backcourt, since Ten-chan didn't expect that so she wasn't ready for it. For the next few tricks she tried to do I was able to get with my footwork that I trained so hard for in the past few years in Teiko. Like that I was able to complete the first game without much problems and the score was 21-8.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

…That was amazing. I knew she was good, but she was able to hit most of the trick shots that Tenten hit. And her shots were so beautiful and just so perfect, it is always right on the line. Her footwork was no slouch either, she was fast and she was also able to change her direction without hesitation allowing her more than enough time to get to the shots. The most important thing was that she only allowed Tenten to a little more than eight points. And the thing is that Tenten isn't that easy to beat… Is this how strong the people of Teiko are?

The second round was about to start already and it was pretty obvious that Sakura was going to have the upper hand of this fight. I'm pretty sure she hasn't used al of his tricks and still has plenty left… How strong can this girl get? Hn. But I guess that's what makes her different and special. Maybe because of this strength I she has to change in order to protect herself in a way.

I continued to watch as she now was able to finish the game much easily. She even did plenty of her own trick shots that were much different from Tenten's but also much more useful. You couldn't even see the shuttle, its as if disappeared. But somehow I'm not surprised and it looks as if this was just simple tricks for her. I cant wait until we train together and we are able to see what she can really do. By the end of the game the two were smiling, and everyone else was clapping at the good game despite Tenten becoming completely crushed at the second half.

"Good game," Neji said as they walked to us. Hinata and Ino was still playing, they were more evenly match despite not being as strong as Tenten and Sakura. But their skill would be perfect for doubles. But we can think about roles next time.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun when is your match against Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Around 5, so I still have plenty of time," I replied. "Good game by the way."

"Hmmm, thanks by the way," she said smiling. This made me smirk. She was so god damn cute when she smiles!... Damn now I feel like a creep. But really, now that I understand my feelings for the girl I'm not sure as to what I should think. We were now all watching the last of Ino and Hinata's game that was coming close to an end with Ino in the lead. But I'm amazed at their endurance, this is already the 3rd game. I stuck to watching their long play in order to get my mind off of her.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

I cant get Sasuke's smirk out of my mind. It was in a way so cute! I want to hug him like a pillow. I know its weird but I cant help it, I love cute things.

…Not that I'm saying that Sasuke looks like a doll or some sort of cute object. Really! And I'm also not saying that I love all cute guys. Its just that Sasuke looked so adorable and- whatever now I'm confused too. Gahh… it's so confusing… my feelings for him that is.

But the thing is, is that I know that I like Sasuke… but I'm not so sure if it's right to feel this way about some guy I met a day ago. I barely even know him, and yet I can't control these feelings for him… What in the world am I supposed to do?...

I looked at him from the corner at my eye, he was watching Ino and Hinata's eye with calculated eyes. But in the end I have no idea what he's thinking. I wonder if he even feels the same way about me. But that's probably very unlikely. After all I'm just another girl and I don't even have anything that makes me stick out from the other girls. Am I even supposed to try to get his attention… If you weren't able to tell before you should now, I'm not exactly good at feelings and these things.

"What ~cha ~thinking?" Ten-chan asked in a suspicious voice.

"Huh?!" I asked back shocked. I also blushed a little in embarrassment for getting caught while thinking about Sasuke. "Nothing," I quickly said.

"Hmm… if you say so," she said eying me from the corner of her eye before going back to watching the game. Before I could go back to my own little world to try and solve my own little problem, she smirked, "I know you're thinking of a little somebody," she chimed.

I couldn't control myself I probably turned as red as a cherry at her statement. How in the world did she know? Was I that obvious with how I felt for him? Did HE know? I was panicking and you couldn't blame me. I was in love with one of the guys from just yesterday, and that it self was weird. If somebody already found out about how I felt for him, the situation would be very strange and we're talking about one of his friends he was with for a long time… that made everything even more awkward. Before I could have attack, Ten-chan reassured me by whispering in my ear and telling me that she wouldn't tell him a word. Despite the fact that it makes me feel safer I was still wary and embarrassed about the situation. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I even that worried?

Soon the game ended and the two walked up to us. By now it was already 4:45 meaning that the guys only had around 15 minutes left. And as I suspected the guys went to go get their stuff.

"So… you got a thing for Sasuke, huh?" Ten-chan smirked as she questioned me.

"W-what? Really?" Hinata asked shocked from what Tenten said.

"S-," I haven't even said half a word yet and but I was interrupted yet again.

"I KNEW IT!" Ino yelled as if she won a lottery.

"Shut up Pig! Don't interrupt me!" I seethed angrily. I hated when people did that… more specifically I hated it when Ino does that. And what's ironic is that she does that almost every single time. I sighed, "So what if I do? It's not as if he feels the same way he just met me yesterday. Besides how did you find out? Was I seriously that obvious," I pouted. To be honest I really didn't want them to know about my silly little crush, because I don't even know how I really felt so it feels weird telling them about it, or having somebody figure it out.

"Nope it's not that obvious, but it was…obvious," Ten-chan said as she stumbled for words.

"That _sure_ answers my question," I said sarcastically as I gave her a half hearted glare.

"I think what Tenny means is that it isn't obvious to other people including the boys of course, but it's pretty obvious to us two," Ino explained in her own calm voice.

"Whatever let's find a seat to sit in so we can watch the guy's games," I said as I turned around. It was only 5 more minutes until the game starts and they were already warming up.

"Ladies and gentleman, the boys final round of the top 8 is about to start on court 1 and 2. The rules are the same as before. So please mind that there are still others that are playing," the announcer said like when we were playing.

"Who do you want to win?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

"Naruto and Sasuke," was Ten-chan's reply.

As for Ino she said Neji and Shikamaru. Lastly, Hinata chose Neji and Sasuke. Then they all turned their heads towards me.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

They sweat dropped. "Who. Do . You. Want. To. Win?" they asked simultaneously while saying each word as clearly as possible. It was as if they were treating me as a kid.

"Naruto and Sasuke."

"Of course you cheer for Sasuke," Ino mocked suggestively. "After all…"

"That's not it!" I said shaking my hands that were in front of me frantically. "It's just I'm closer to those two than Shikamaru and Neji! Also it's more likely that they're gonna win."

"Say what ever you want," Ino smirked as she chuckled while the other two girls laughed slightly.

The game started and I paid close attention to the game on court 1 Sasuke versus Shikamaru. Right after Sasuke served, Shikamaru attacked. The game was so intense even though the game just started, but he way they played was so eye catching despite their styles being completely different. Sasuke was simply amazing. He looked so professional and elegant in a way, he was very quick and all his smashes were very strong and fast. As for his drops and nets, they were very light and soft making the shuttle tumble a lot… He was so good. He may be on par with the starting players of Teiko from the last 3 years. But the only problem was… he was like my level. The guys from Teiko were incredibly strong… even I cant beat the 5th seated of Teiko, which was also the 3rd best make starting player. But Sasuke still has lots of room to grow. If I remember correctly Naruto said that Sasuke started not very long ago. That meant he had lots of talent since he became a captain right off the bat and is THIS good. It was truly an amazing sight.

I was so deep in my evaluation I didn't even notice that they were already up to the second half of their second round. But the game was pretty fast. No matter how good Shikamaru was, he was no match for Sasuke. The score of the first game was 21-13 and now its 11-3.

Before I knew it the game ended. It really was astounding. The neighboring game had an unexpected turn of events and Naruto won after forcing his way through Neji's incredible defense. But what made the win a little pathetic was that Naruto had to break two racket strings in order to win. And it was pretty obvious that Neji was just toying with him, and yet that idiot couldn't even tell. In the end we sat at the bench where our bags were and stuck to chattering. We also decided that we would have a little sleep over at Ino's place this weekend.

By the time everyone's game was over the 8 of us went to change back into our uniforms. All of us went to get dinner together and when we finished we went our separate ways home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I havent updated for a while, I had a school trip but I'm back now so I hope you **__**enjoy the story :)**_

**Note that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Today was the day we were all going to Ino's house for a sleep over. Lots have happened this week, and its only the first week of school. But either way, this week was one of the best I've had in a long long time.

On Tuesday, the day after the selection games, the 8 of us were required to play against each other for ranking and the order was: 8th – Hinata Hyuuga, 7th - Shikamaru Nara, 6th - Ino Yamanaka, 5th - Neji Hyuuga, 4th – Tenten Uzumaki, 3rd – Naruto Uzumaki, 2nd – Sakura Haruno, and 1st – Sasuke Uchiha. If you haven't noticed yet, the rankings alternate from male to female like all rankings are done. But it was fun with them, the training was intense and during that time all normal players and reserved train together with the ones that don't know how to play learning the basics. As for us, we use the gym with the 6 courts to practice, run drills and so on. The training style was different from Teiko but it was still efficient. Our coach turned out to be this perverted guy that walks around with his porn book 'Icha Icha Paradise'… his name is Kakashi Hatake he's also the sophomore science teacher.

Anyways the week was finally over and that meant it was the last day of training this week. Training goes on from 3pm to 5pm every week- day. We also decided to go over to Ino's house after training, we even packed all our weekend clothes and bathroom materials inside our bags. It was as if it was a three day weekend to Ino's house.

Right now it was lunch- time and I was sitting outside at one of the round tables next to Hinata and Ten-chan as we talked about what we will do once we got to Ino's place. Everyone was excited including the boys even if 3 of the four didn't show it.

"Saki! What should we do later?!" Ino asked enthusiastically.

"Eat!" I looked seriously at her before continuing, " taking a bath."

"I know that," she glared. "I meat after we do that!"

"Anything's fine with me. Just being with everyone is fun, so ask the others."

"Fine! What should we do?"

"Watch movies," Naruto said while he slammed his hands on the table.

This went on for a while and I smiled at everyone. Soon the day would be over and we'll all be able to relax and have some fun.

"LET'S GOOOO!" Ino and Naruto yelled as we walked out of the gym. They were as hyped up as ever, but now we were so used to it, it was not surprising at all. In fact, it was pretty predictable. Everyone just smiled at their silly antics… well some smirked instead of course.

We were heading towards Ino's place by Sasuke, Neji, and Ino's car. But obviously because everyone else were just plain evil… I was stuck with sitting in Sasuke's car… all alone. This was very, very , very awkward… I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was probably fidgeting right now right in front of him. In my mind I heard a voice yelling 'WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'

"So…" I started.

"So what?" Sasuke smirked. He obviously knew that I didn't know what to do and he was teasing me!

This made me mad so I playfully glared at him.

He chuckled. What was so funny? Did I look weird? Did I do something? I was panicking inside from the fact that he was laughing at me. From the last week that we spent together, I learned that my feelings for him were very strong even if I didn't know why. I tried not to show it but every time he smirks or compliments me I cant help but smile. When I'm with him, I just feel so happy. Even now. That's why when he laughed at me I couldn't help but become worried.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

She was just so cute. Her glare was like a pout instead I couldn't help myself from chuckling. What made me chuckle more was how she fidgeted when I started laughing. Now I wanted to burst out laughing at her… well not laugh AT her, but simply laugh it was in a way so adorable it made me want to stop dead in my tracks and embrace her.

"I'm sorry, it's just it was so funny, I couldn't help myself," I said as I tried to control myself. In the corner of my eyes I saw her eyes widen a bit before blushing.

"What was so funny?!" she yelled as she turned in her seat to face me with her red face.

This I didn't answer. How was I supposed to tell her that I liked her and I was laughing because she was so cute? So I decided to keep quiet and luckily she didn't say any more besides sticking to glaring at me from the side of her eyes. Now this made me fidget in my head.

Soon we got to Ino's house and we got out after getting our things from the back seats. The others got here around the same time as well. Ino's house was pretty big like most of the houses here. And from the look of things, it will be a long weekend…

"Great, we're all here!" jumped a smiling and over excited Ino.

We entered her house to find the inside filled with pale colored walls and a bright orange wall that held the flat screen TV and others things. Overall, the house was very neat and well-organized. We continued and put our bags in the living room, where we would camp out for the weekend since her parents weren't home.

"So lets all take a shower first. I have 2 bathrooms we could use; the girls will shower in my room, while the guys take turns showering in the bathroom in the hallway… After that we'll get some food and have fun!" Ino said excitedly.

Naruto quickly got his clothes and found the bathroom to shower before we could say or do anything…

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

Ten-chan, Hinata, and I took our clothes with us as we went to Ino's room to wait for her to take a shower. I sat on the bed as I looked over at Ten-chan and Hinata who were looking at the things in Ino's room. I've been here a couple of times so I was pretty familiar with everything here.

"So… how did it go in the car?" Ten-chan decided to ask suggestively. The thought itself made me want to blush, it also caused me to decide to stay quiet as I looked at the wall. "Well talk!" she commanded.

"It was awkward! He even laughed at me and I don't know why," I said the last part in a whisper.

"W-well at least you t-two talked," Hinata said. Hinata was getting better at talking to us without stuttering but to the guys… not so much.

"Hahahaha! He laughed at you?" asked an unbelievable Tenten. I glared at her and before I could say anything, Ino walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she was drying her hair with a towel. I took this time to run into the bathroom and take my bath to save myself from any more embarrassment.

After everyone was done, we headed downstairs together. Ino was wearing a purple tang top and black short-shorts. As for Hinata, she wore a black t-shirt that said ' Stay cool' and white shorts. And lastly, Tenten she wore a green tube top that says 'Fuck You' in big letters… she also wore camouflage knee-length shorts. Down stairs the guys were already deciding what types of pizza they wanted. All of them were wearing different colored t-shirts and basketball shorts. Neji wore brown, Shikamaru wore black, Naruto wore orange, and Sasuke wore a navy blue t-shirt. And might I say Sasuke looked good.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

She looked adorable… Sakura was wearing a big white t-shirt that said TEIKO and her name on the back. It was obvious that it was not a jersey but just a normal t-shirt. The shirt looked pretty big on her it covered most of her shorts. It would look as if she did not wear shorts if it wasn't for the hem of it showing…

Ahem… anyways we all sat down on the couches and decided what to order. We ended up ordering pepperoni pizza and extra cheese, since we couldn't decide we just ordered the easiest choice.

"Lets play truth or dare," Ino suggested while we waited. The 8 of us sat in a circle around the glass table.

"I go first," Naruto said enthusiastically. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Naruto chuckled as he smirked, "I dare you to kiss Tenten."

This made everyone gape including Neji and me; Shikamaru even sat up quickly in shock. Naruto made a dare on his sister! This was when both Tenten and Neji yelled, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, I dared Neji to kiss Tenten…on the lips. You're not too scared to do it are you, Neji?" Naruto mocked.

"You got to be kidding me! I'm not going to let him kiss me!" Tenten continued to yell defiantly.

"Oh just let it be Tenten, I know you want it!" Naruto argued.

Tenten blushed and continued to yell back, "That's not true."

"We know it is so lets just get this over with!" Naruto yelled.

Without being able to say anything more, Neji walked over to Tenten and turned her head as he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips. That was when the girls went awww.

"My turn!" said a mildly blushing Neji. "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirked. Ino has always been a bold girl so I'm pretty sure she'll do anything.

"Hmph, I dare you to flirt with the delivery guy when he comes no matter how he looks."

"Ok that's easy enough," she smirked. It was as if it was nothing.

It was obvious that Neji did this in order to provoke Shikamaru, after all we know that he has a little crush on Ino.

"Saki, truth or dare?" she asked while continuing to smirk.

Sakura seemed hesitant as to what to choose; she did tell me before that Ino gave some hard dares and truths. I wonder what she'll choose.

"… Dare," she said sternly.

Her smirked looked as if it grew once Sakura chose dare. "I dare you to make out with Sasuke right here and right now until…" she paused to think before continuing, "… until the pizza comes."

Sakura's eyes opened extremely wide it's as if her eyes would pop out. But I wouldn't blame her. What type of bet was that anyways? I was definitely going over board. To be honest, I was beyond shocked as well. I would have to make out with her for who knows how long and what's more is that we have to do it in front of everyone else! Ino really is like a devil when it comes to truth or dares.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

What. The. Hell? Was she really serious about that bet?! How can she say that when she obviously knew I liked Sasuke and that by doing this I would be extremely embarrassed? Gah! What to do? What to do? What to do?!

"That is…" Ten-chan said with shock evident on her face.

"…Unbelievable," Neji continued with the same shock on his face as well.

"Oh my god," Naruto said as well. Who would have thought… everyone was surprised. Hinata kept quiet and didn't utter a word besides gasp when Ino declared her dare.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he shook his head after regaining the astonishment.

"What?" Ino asked innocently while the rest of us looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yep, now do it," she demanded. "I'm pretty sure Sasuke there wouldn't mind," she smirked as she eyed Sasuke.

I looked over to Sasuke who had little to no sign of bewilderment. But either way the shock was still obvious. I sighed as I walked over to Sasuke giving him an apologetic look and he just nodded. I sat facing him as I leaned in to kiss him as he did the same. In no time we were sitting there kissing in front of everyone else.

Despite the embarrassment, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. It was soft and made me feel like I was a feather. If I wasn't holding on to his shirt I would have most likely fell already. The kiss felt so right… it felt so good… I wonder if he feels the same way.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, also dont forget to review ^.^ I would love to read you're comments. Thank you for reading :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto, all that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was a little hard to write... But anyways thanks for waiting. Enjoy :) Also please review, that would be greatly appreciated, THANK YOU ^.^**

* * *

**Previously**

_"I dare you to make out with Sasuke right here and right now until…" she paused to think before continuing, "… until the pizza comes."_

_… Despite the embarrassment, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. It was soft and made me feel like I was a feather. If I wasn't holding on to his shirt I would have most likely fell already. The kiss felt so right… it felt so good… I wonder if he feels the same way._

**Chapter 10**

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

Damn it… I seriously wonder if I have good luck or bad luck. Sakura was now kneeling next to me as she clung onto my shirt for support. The feeling was seriously unimaginable. It completely feels like a dream. I vaguely open my eyes to look at her face to only see her shut her eyes tightly as her face was deep red. This made me unexpectedly more aroused than before. She's just so irresistible…

_Ding! Dong!_

I snapped out of my gaze and the two of us pull out of the kiss. Sakura was still blushing and I was pretty sure that I was blushing as well even if it was the slightest.

"Aww, that was just a minute!" Ino whined as she got up to open the door.

"Don't forget the dare Ino," Neji said demandingly.

"Yeah yeah."  
When Ino opened the door to find a young man with messy red hair holding boxes of pizza. She took the boxes and thanked him as she started flirting with him. From the looks of it, Ino didn't mind and has flirted with this guy before since they both seemed to know each other pretty well. But even so Shikamaru still seemed a bit aggravated.

"Hurry up!" Naruto whined. But it was kind of expected… we're ALL starving.

"Ah sorry," she apologized. "Well see you next time."

Ino took the boxes to the glass table where we were sitting around. We started eating as we continued to talk and dare each other with now mild things. Its funny how they were all so dramatic and hard dares until the one Sakura and I had to do. Talking about Sakura, I stole a glance of her from the corner of my eye. She was smiling again as she ate her slice.

"Anyways Uchiha did you get the schedule for the qualification tournaments yet?" Neji asked seriously.

" Aa."

The qualification rounds are basically to eliminate schools that don't have a chance in the tournament, but some people call it the district tournaments since all the districts in Japan has schools go to their own tournament to make it easier. Next, would be the state tournaments where the people that advance from the district goes to. And finally, there is the Nationals that every school is mainly aiming for.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

Neji suddenly asked about the schedule for the district tourney, which sparked my interest. So I got a second slice of my favorite cheese pizza and decided to ask, "So what is the draws?"

"Curious are we?" Neji sighed.

"So what and besides I'm not the only one that's curious."

"Whatever. So how was it?"

"It might not be that hard, we're going to go against Mitaka. They're not really a hard school considering how we crushed them last year. But either way, we cant underestimate them," Sasuke explained.

"So who's in Mitaka high?" Ino asked.

"I don't remember the names of everyone but there are 3 people that we should watch out for. Single player…" I zoned out a bit since the names didn't stick out much to me. That was until he said HER name.

I jumped out of my focus for my pizza and stood up as I asked, "Kurotsuchi Nana?"

"Huh? Yeah why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing, it's just that the name was strange to me. Hehe," I said nervously while I tried to laugh it off.

They just looked at me weirdly and I just shut up as I continued to eat my slice.

Kurotsuchi Nara, she's a year older than me meaning that she would be a sophomore this year. Back in middle school she used to be a starting player from Hokkaido Public Academy. She moved latter on to Tokyo but I never saw her since. She's dangerous. Just like Sasuke said we need to watch for her. I don't know about her teammates but this girl knows the human body well enough to make damage by the way she makes you run. But if she's going to play singles than it's no problem, since the girls have strong bodies, it'll take a lot to make them fall. But in doubles… it's harder to notice what she's doing. From the looks of things, the others don't really know about her ability since they seem to be relaxed about it. Maybe last year when they played against each other, she didn't use that method. But I don't think it's a good thing, they might take us by surprise.

I was still deep in thought when Ino suddenly splashed me with freezing cold water.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled as I got up from the shock.

Ino and the others were practically armed with water balloons, water bottles and water guns. When in the world did they even fill those things up?! Ino also had a wicked smirk on her face that seriously made me worry.

"Get up Saks we're in an all out war! Boys versus girls!" she yelled as she threw me some of the water supplies. Before I knew it I was dragged out of the room into Ino's backyard. We hid in trees and bushes as the guys ran after us into the back yard. This makes me feel as if I'm still a little kid… who the hell still has water fights at this age?

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked the girls in a hushed voice.

"To have fun," Ten-chan explained a matter of factly.

"Also you looked d-deep in thought, s-so we decided to do something rather crazy to push your thoughts away," Hinata continued.

"Yeah! So Saki you better get ready to get wet this will be fun!" Ino suddenly yelled.

This made the three of us shriek in anger. She just blew our cover since the guys must have heard us. That stupid pig, what was she even thinking?!

"You guys really don't know how to hide do you?" asked a smirking Sasuke from behind us.

"Gahhh!" I screamed as I jumped up from surprise, the other three just ran as if their lives depended on it. I took out the water gun that was given to me by Ino and sprayed Sasuke in the face before running off.

This was definitely hectic… I couldn't believe my idiotic actions. How could I just have panicked and just shoot him like that?! What happened if the gun was actually a real gun? "Ugh, why am I so absent minded today?" I asked myself as I deadpanned.

"That was not very nice, Sa-ku-ra,"Sasuke said as he snuck up behind me.

"T-that was an accident!" I yelled as I tried to run away.

"Accident my ass!" He growled as he grabbed my hand and poured the freezing cold water on me yet again. Now I really was soaked. But even so they were right this was actually fin despite it being childish.

"You bastard!" I choked out. He was still holding onto me wrist when I continued to squirm. We had an all out water fight with the unoccupied hand that we had.

"You started it," he smirked as I was drenched once again. I looked up to find Naruto and Neji up in the tree dumping a bucket full of water on me… Did they gang up on me from the very beginning?

"You loose Sakura-chan, give up!" Naruto cheered. "One down three to go!"

"Who said that I was giving up you idiot!" I glared at the three boys that were around me. That's right I'm not going to give up! When have I ever done such a thing anyways. I took my water guns and squirted the water straight at his face making his vision blur and meanwhile letting go of my hand. I took out another water gun as I sprayed them in the face, taking them off guard. I ran while they were still shocked and found Ino hiding in a tree on the look out for the boys.

"Ino," I called out in an audible whisper.

"Saki! Where have you been? I thought they got you, and why are you soaking wet?" she asked in surprise.

I climbed up the tree to a branch near Ino's. "I WAS captured. I just managed to escape… Where are the others?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not sure but they must be hiding I hope they're not captured too." She said as she continued to look around the backyard for any signs of the guys. To be honest, I really can't believe that we were actually taking this serious. I jumped down from the tree and went to search for Hinata and Ten-chan. When we got together again we continued to fight for who knows how long, but either way it was still fun. It also turns out that Shikamaru was hiding inside so he doesn't have to get wet and is able to sleep… What a lazy guy…

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

After we finished chasing each other around with water guns, water balloons, and what-not, we went back inside and changed into another pajama deciding to just where what we wore today for tomorrow night since we have all weekend and those wet clothes needed to dry.

We now sat on the couches, while some of us decided to sit on the floor. Neji and I sat on one couch, while Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru sat on another, and on the floor sat Sakura who was sitting under me, Naruto lay in front of the T.V with Tenten. We were all waiting for the movie to officially begin. There were three bowls of popcorn. There was one in between Tenten and Naruto, while Ino and I held one to share with the other two that sat by us.

Ino put in 'the Conjuring,' since we still had a lot of time, we decided to just spend the rest of the night watching movies. The movie started and it turns out that some of the girls here weren't exactly good at watching horror movies. And that included Ino and Hinata. They were hugging each other and shutting their eyes tightly closed as if their lives depended on it. Naruto as well looked pretty frightened, as for now he was no longer lying down but holding his knees close to himself and rocking back and forth while muttering a mantra. Neji and Shikamaru just snickered at their antics. I, myself couldn't help but chuckle as well. Ino was the one that asked us if we wanted to watch this, and Naruto was the one that was the most eager to watch this…

On the other hand the other two females seemed to actually enjoy the gruesome movie. I expected that attitude from Tenten but definitely not from Sakura. But either way, I was actually hoping that she would be afraid so that I can-

Never mind what I was going to say…

I continued to watch as I ate the popcorn with Neji and Sakura. Soon she got up from her spot and sat on the couch next to me. As soon as the movie ended, Ino jumped up of her seat and put on 'Despicable Me 2'. It was kind of funny which made every one feel more relaxed than the horror movie.

It was already 10 when the movie ended as well and we all just chatted among ourselves and got the blankets, pillows and some sleeping bags down before we slept. We talked for about an entire hour and the chats were pretty carefree. The girls talked about girl stuff shamelessly in front of us, while the boys talked about future games this season.

"Hey about the district tourneys did you guys play against Mitaka last year?" I heard Sakura ask as she joined into our conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru asked.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

"Nothing, just curious. So are they really good?" I said trying to keep them from suspicions.

"Hmm… they're not really that good and they barely have any strong parts they're pretty normal," Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Is that so?" It seemed pretty suspicious considering that Nana hasn't used her power yet. Is it that she can't use that technique any more or is it that she just chooses not to use it? Either way, should I tell them or not?

"W-we should get some sleep now, i-it's pretty late already," Hinata suggested.

She was right it was already 12:00, and tomorrow we had a big day ahead of us considering we're at Ino's place. She probably has a whole day already planned for us.

"Ok~ lets talk about this tomorrow," I said as I went to sleep on the blanket and pillow I was provided with. Next to me on my right was Sasuke, Ino somehow got him to sleep next to me. I laid down and thought about the things that happened today. And as I did that I blushed heavily remembering the bet that Ino made me do. Today was seriously a long day… and tomorrow will be an even longer day. I just know it…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. ~ I had summer school and test prep so I wasn't able to update at all! I hope you like this chapter I worked with it whenever I had time with my friend. Enjoy! Please review! :)**_

_**Also note that i do not own any of the Naruto characters.**_

* * *

**Previously**

_She was right it was already 12:00, and tomorrow we had a big day ahead of us considering we're at Ino's place. She probably has a whole day already planned for us._

_ "Ok~ lets talk about this tomorrow," I said as I went to sleep on the blanket and pillow I was provided with. Next to me on my right was Sasuke, Ino somehow got him to sleep next to me. I laid down and thought about the things that happened today. And as I did that I blushed heavily remembering the bet that Ino made me do. Today was seriously a long day… and tomorrow will be an even longer day. I just know it… _

**Chapter 11 **

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

I opened my eyes when I felt something warm on top of me move, as I smelt the faint sent of cherry blossoms in the air. As I looked to my right, I see Sakura not sleeping on her side, but beside me with her head on my chest. Seeing this made me want to blush knowing that we were so close. I was soon lost in thought when I saw her beautiful porcelain face sleeping peacefully on my chest, with a carefree expression on it. I stroked her soft vibrant hair that was lying messily yet gracefully on my abdomen. As I tried to move her back without waking her, she just snuggled closer. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as I hear a low grumble of someone waking up, and I try to pry Sakura off me panicking.

"Should I pretend I didn't see anything?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to face a smirking Naruto. I widened my eyes knowing that this was going to become a HUGE problem.

What was I going to do if Naruto opens that big trap of his? "If you dare say anything, I may tell Hinata that you like her AND I will make sure that you will never be able to make babies anymore AND you will no longer be male," I growled barely audible.

"Eep!" he ran away squeaking and holding his private spot afraid of what might happen to it… I sweat dropped at his reaction, but I was still glad that he wasn't going to tell anyone and he understood the consequences of betraying me. Slowly but surely everyone was starting to wake up… including Sakura.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

I woke up from my comfortable sleep, feeling myself lying on something warm. I opened my eyes to stare into two beautiful onyx eyes, sparkling in the morning sunlight. Still groggy from my sleep, it takes me a while to realize that those stoic eyes and silky, raven hair belongs to an indifferent Sasuke. I can't tell what he is feeling because of his expressionless face. I suddenly realize what an intimate position we are in, and reluctantly jerk away from my relaxing position. I feel myself blush a deep crimson red, and the awkward silence takes over. I look at Sasuke, and I see an emotion flash across his perfect features. Was it…disappointment? What could he possibly be disappointed about?

I realize that I had let the uncomfortable silence drag on too long. "I'm going to get ready for today," I say, excusing myself to the bathroom. As I change into my, I calm my heart that is beating at a hundred miles per hour. I comb my hair, trying to slow my uneven breathing. My attempt is unsuccessful as the image of Sasuke when I woke up flashes into my mind. I feel heat creeping up my neck as a blush, once again, makes its way up to my cheeks. I splash my face with cold water to snap myself out of it, and calmly walk out. My feet take me to the table where all my friends were gathered, chomping away at their breakfast.

"You're late!" Naruto shouts as he gleefully stuffs meat into his mouth.

"The heroine always arrives last," I smirk, acting as if nothing happened ten minutes ago.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. We are going out in twenty minutes," Ino snapped with a devious look that spelled trouble. Hearing this made me groan with frustration. Going out with Ino meant that it would be a LONG day.

"Where are we going? " Hinata asked curious.

"Mall," Ino and I said at the same time, the only difference was our tone. Ino said it excitedly and I said it in a monotone voice banging my head on the dinning table loudly.

"Are you ok?!" Naruto asked with his eyes wide along with the rest except for Ino who was examining her nails carelessly and shaking her head at my antics.

"Don't be like that Saki it's just the mall," Ino said.

"I KNOW it's JUST the mall. But we're going with YOU!" I replied tiredly at her with puppy dog eyes. "Can I just not go," I begged.

"Nope lets go I'm dragging you."

With that we were headed to the mall… the worst place to be with Ino.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

Sakura suddenly banged her head on the table hard. When she lifted her head, you could see the bruise that might form on her forehead. It seems as if she really was desperate to not go. But I really didn't see the problem, even if I didn't like crowded places the mall was ok. But when we got there, that was when I truly found out the reason as to why she didn't want to come.

It's been an hour and we've been following Ino everywhere as she looked for clothes for her and the girls. She practically forced a skirt upon Sakura, dragging her to the changing room and putting the outfit on her. Even though she looked good in it… no that's an understatement she looked hot, I still felt bad for her. It was a see through blouse with lace crisscrossing in the back showing the strap of her bra, and a red and black short skirt. I was sure that I was blushing no matter how hard I hope I wasn't.

After that we finally got out of the store with about ten bags, most of them… ALL of them belonging to Ino. We then went to some more stores some for us after Ino finally agreed. Now we were heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat or drink.

"So where should we go next?" Ino asked enthusiastically.

"Home," Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh don't be like that. I was thinking we could buy some swim wear since we're going to swim today."

"Swim?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically jumping up from his chair.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you guys," she apologized innocently.

Sakura was sitting next to me not amused at all at the situation. "So this is why you didn't want to come," I whispered trying to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah… it's ALWAYS like this," she sighed as she put her head on my shoulder closing her eyes.

"Is that so… where do you want to go? I could go with you, I don't want to be here either."

"You'd really want to come with me?" she asked facing me with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Mhmm, want to go somewhere together?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Ok then can we just walk around to see what stores we want to go?"

"Why not." With that we got up and left quietly while they were discussing plans for swimming.

It was cool and relaxing to finally be able to spend some time alone. As we walked, we walked past a cute shop and I decided to drag Sakura in with me.

"Wahh! Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked shocked.

"That store." Once in, I looked around with a confused Sakura.

"Are you looking for something for a special someone?" She asked in a teasing voice. I was a little hurt that she thought I had someone but I didn't show it.

"Aa," I said bluntly.

"Hmm, so who's the lucky lady?" she asked slightly amused from what I can tell.

"You," I whispered barely audible, but loud enough for her to hear. When I saw her expression, I smirked.

**Xx Sakura's P.O.V xX**

"You," he said. Even though he said it really softly I still caught it and I couldn't help but blush at what he said. I was completely stunned with his words and I knew that if I talked, I would stumble with my words looking like an idiot. I caught his smirking face when I looked up, and I felt disappointment. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"Please stop teasing me," I said as I stopped in my tracks. "Because I really like you." I don't know what made me say that, but I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth.

My eyes blinked wide open before I realized what I had said.

"Saku-" Sasuke started, but I wouldn't stay to hear it. I dashed away before Sasuke could finish his thoughts. Running blindly, I ran into the gang before I knew it.

"Saks, what's wrong?" I heard Naruto ask. I didn't want to look up knowing that I had tears that were starting to well up.

"Ah I'm fine I just happened to have bad luck and keep running into things," I lied as I wiped away the tears. Sasuke came as I put on my poker face, without knowing he was there I turned around with fake enthusiasm banging my head into his hard, well-built chest.

"…You do have bad luck Saks, you should slow down," Naruto said as he laughed his head off.

Turning around once again to face Naruto, I glared with what Ino calls 'dark aura' surrounding me getting ready to jump like a cat in wait for its prey. "Na-rruto!" I yelled as I started chasing him around. It's as if he knew that I was about to kill somebody.

**Xx Sasuke's P.O.V xX**

_**What the hell?! S-she fuckin likes me?! I can't believe a cute, adora- wait I'm loosing track here- likes me! Well I know I'm considered as hot in the school but… Sakura she's just so gfuvag;vcutejhad;hjadorableahvbrs;oha. Huh huh huh. Gahhh.**_

_ Who the hell are you? _

_**Your inner dumb ass!**_

…

_** In other words you.**_

_I noticed but either way Sakura doesn't like you._

_**Yeah she does! Didn't you hear her just now?**_

_Grr… Whatever your annoying just leave!_

With that I started to chase after Sakura confused and worried she might misunderstand. When I reached her I saw her with the othersbut it was obvious that she was not fine. I walked up to her just in time for her to turn around with obvious fake enthusiasm and run into my chest. After that Naruto seemed to have said something to aggravate Sakura causing her to chase the poor guy. I stood there at a lost as to what to do. All I knew was I had to talk to her and make things right and for her to know that I like her too.

Soon we were back at Ino's house and they were getting prepared to swim. I was already in my swim wear, so I sat on the couch pondering as to what to do and say to Sakura when I get to be alone with her. I was utterly terrified and confused as to what to do. I've never really ever faced a situation like this before. I mean sure I've had girls coming up to me and confess and me rejecting them but I've never actually rejected a girl I had even the slightest feelings for since I never actually liked anybody before. What's worse is that I didn't really reject her… well maybe it seemed like I was going to, to her but it was just some miscommunication. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? It's pretty obvious that the pink-headed girl is trying to avoid me but I really do want to fix it.

Before I was able to continue my silent rant there was a loud bang and down come the idiots with the girls following closely behind yelling.

"You god damn perverts!" I heard Ino yell as she got hold of a rare Shikamaru that seemed to be wide-awake.

"It was an accident we swear!" Shikamaru said with fright evident in his usually lazy eyes.

Before anyone else started to yell I decided to butt in so I wouldn't have to hear them rant. "What the hell is going on?"

"Those three idiots desided that it would be fun to spy on us as we were changing!" Tenten said glaring at me. I was completely confused as to why she would glare at me, I didn't even do anything especially spying on them. Like I mean who would want to. I'm not Shikamaru, Neji, and especially not Naruto.

"Look can you guys just shut up. I'm pretty sure that they did it by accident they must have not known you were not done changing and besides they probably didn't see anything now did they?"

"N-no but they s-still shouldn't have done that," Hinata whispered softly but still audible to the rest of us.

"Well there you have it. Lets just head to the pool it's going to get late soon."

With that we all headed out into the pool that was gleaming in the sunlight. With a sigh I started walking towards it only to be stopped by Naruto and the other two.

"What?"

"Thank you so much!" Naruto whispered with his hand clasped together. "We almost died there. I'm so glad that we have you."

"You're not welcome. Why in the world would you even want to spy at them. And Neji, isn't that your cousin? I never took you for the one that would actually be involved with incest," I smirked.

"It was a fucking accident. We didn't know they were not done. Girls take so god damn long. Why in the world is that?"

"Whatever but you guys owe me lots," with that I joined the girls who were starting to get inside the pool.

I sat on one of the pool chairs and stared out into the pool silently. That was when I saw Sakura's head pop out and also when I noticed how beautiful she looked. I really had to think of a plan fast before I loose her to someone else.


End file.
